theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Desperate Quest Episode List
Episodes from The Desperate Quest made by Spider-Wolffe_78. List Season 1: The Desperate Quest To Kill a Dark Lord Released August 3, 2013 Description: Revan, Eomer, Haldir, Wicket, Grievous, and Eowyn return from the events of A Common Enemy. Yoda appoints Revan to lead Eomer, Haldir, amd Wicket, and the four take off to find Shaw after given a mission by Elrond. Characters: 'Revan, Eomer, Haldir, Wicket, Elrond, Grievous, Eowyn, Yoda Secret Mission ''Released August 7, 2013 '''Description: Revan battles a mysterious bounty hunter. Meanwhile Eomer, Wicket, and Haldir try to sneak into the quarters of Sebastian Shaw. Characters: 'Revan, Eomer, Haldir, Wicket, Haradian, Elrond, Bofur, Rodian Scretary, Eek Utun, Loki Loyals and Scum ''Released August 10, 2013 '''Description: Eomer, Haldir, and Wicket fall into a trap, and find themelves in a car chase to escpae from orcs. After they save Revan and return to Middle-Earth, Haldir finds a treacherous plot that goes deep into Middle-Earth leadership. Characters: 'Revan, Eomer, Haldir, Wicket, Haradian, Elrond, Bofur, Gorkill The Lost Child ''Released August 15, 2013 '''Description: In a flashback episode, the origins of Revan are explained. Revan is revealed to have been raised by elves and found that he had the force. Characters: 'Revan, Milawn Test in Time ''Released August 31, 2013 '''Description: Elrond, Revan, Eomer, Haldir, and Wicket meet Pindus and Kaas Zwervus and discover the new base they built. Revan comes up with an idea to recruit from the far west of Middle-earth. In the night, Wicket and Haldir accidentally travel to the old republic and meet Gnost-Dural and Jace Malcolm. Characters: Revan, Eomer, Wicket, Haldir, Elrond, Pindus Zwervus, Kaas Zwervus, Jace Malcolm, Gnost-Dural The Way Out Released September 10, 2013 Description: Wicket and Haldir team up with the Jedi to get back to the present. Characters: Haldir, Wicket, Satele Shan, Jace Malcolm, Gnost Dural, Aurra Sing Council of Elrond Released September 13, 2013 Description: Elrond reveals the truth about the relics. Meanwhile, Lux Bonteri joins Commander Shaw. Characters: 'Revan, Eomer, Elrond, Wicket, Haldir, Aragorn, Cut Lawquane, Pindus Zwervus, Kaas Zwervus, Jace Malcolm, Gnost-Dural, Sebastian Shaw, Yas Otison, Gorkill, Lux Bonteri All Those Willing ''Released Septembaer 25, 2013 '''Description: Revan, Eomer, and Cut Laqwane recuit men for their rebellion. Characters: Revan, Eomer, Cut Lawquane, Harley, Mandus Mayfare, Ahon, George Weasley, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Zatt, Nur Fial, Ted Sandyman, Whitaker Atlas, Dwalin, Rarbar, Gamling, Thor, Sebastian Shaw, Eek Utun Closing In Released September 29, 2013 Description: With reinforced numbers, the rebellion takes several squadsof the enemy. But they find an even greater enemy within themselves. Characters: 'Revan, Eomer, Cut Lawquane, Harley, Mandus Mayfare, Ahon, George Weasley, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Zatt, Nur Fial, Whitaker Atlas, Rarbar, Gamling, Thor Haradian Strikes Back ''Released October 5, 2013 '''Description: A small part of the team is ambushed by an old enemy after sabotaging an enemy supply ship. Characters: Revan, Harley, Cut Lawquane, Whitaker Atlas, Rarbar. Haradian, Eek Utun, Sebastian Shaw Wicket II Released October 8, 2013 Description: Haldir and Aragorn attempt to recruit the Death Watch to join their cause. Characters: 'Haldir, Aragorn, Wicket, Pindus Zwervus, Kaas Zwervus, Gnost-Dural, Jace Malcolm, Chan Ordo Testing Wicket ''Released October 14, 2013 '''Description: Wicket clones himself as a replacment. But the clone is much more aggressive than Wicket. 'Characters: '''Wicket, Haldir, Wicket II, Pindus Zwervus, Gnost-Dural, Aragorn, Kaas Zwervus, Eowyn, Sebastian Shaw, Lindir, Eek Utun Dark Wicket ''Released October 20, 2013 Evil Droids Released October 26, 2013 Revan's Defeat Released October 28, 2013 General Eek Utun Released October 29, 2013 Season 2: As Darkness Falls Safe from Harm Into Whiteness Return to Hogwarts Duel at Mordor Category:Phase IV Category:Phase V Category:Spider-Canon Category:Series Category:The Legacy of Arda